Collage Days
by Anime-Gurl411
Summary: Going through collage is always hard, but when you have some important to help you along the way, weather you think they are or not, your life becomes just a little bit easier. Not the best sumarry, but i tried my best. Rated T for now, will be M later on. Possible future yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm back. I'm sorry if anyone was read my other story, I completely lost faith in it and started over, but because of school, I have been supper busy with homework and projects, so I never have time to do anything. It's a good thing I live in Canada because I get lots of snow days, so it gives me time to write some stories. I decided to start a new one for now, and hopefully it will go better than the other one.

I don't know if this OOC or not, but of well, I'm not the best story writer.

The pairings here are going to be: Ichigo and Rukia, Hisagi and OC, Orihime and Ulquiorra, Rangiku and Gin, and possibly Renji and Byakuya.

* * *

IPOV

"DON'T FORGET TO BRING ME GRAND BABIES ICHI-"

"Shut up goat-chin!"

Ichigo sight as he walked away from his family, eyes following him as he walked away from the pitiful seen that was bound to start with yelling, mostly on his dads side, and violence, on his younger sisters side. He had his hockey sized duffle bag slung over his shoulder with all his clothes as he walked to the other end of the school. He had heard a lot about this school. It's set up kind of how real life is. There is not cafeteria in the school, so you have to somehow earn money to buy, or cook your own food. Meaning that if you decide to cook, you have to learn how to. Most people don't like coming to this school because its extra effort, but it helps to set you up for the real world.

He walked out the back door to see two small apartment like buildings to his left and to his right. Looking down at his map, it showed that the left was for the boys, and the right was for the girls. In the middle of the two buildings, there is a small building that leads to an underground parking lot for students with cars. The dorm rooms were generously sized because of the school population, giving each dorm 2-3 bedrooms, their own small bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room. He walked through the front door of the boys' apartment and set off to look for his dorm room.

As he was walking down the hall, he looked at all the other people roaming the halls. There were lots of different people there, and he didn't know what to expect from his new roommate. As he stood outside room 15, he began to get a bit nervous. His vibrant hair color always got him into fights at school, and all past memories from high school and the bullying came back like a flood, and he could only hope that the person on the other side of the door would accept him for his very minor but troublesome difference. He stuffed his map into his bag before reaching out for the door handle, pushing it open. As soon as he opened the door, he could hear the sound of gun shots and yelling coming from in the room. He walked over to his room on the left, opening the door and threw his bag on the floor with the rest of his stuff that was sent here.

He sighed as he walked out of his room to the room opposite of his, stopping outside of the door. He knocked a few times before he no longer heard the sound of gunshots and zombies moaning on the other side of the door. There was some shuffling on the other side of the door before it swung open. They were the exactly the same height and build. He had black hair and grey eyes. He had three scars going down the right side of his face, right over his eye. There is a tattoo that runs over the top part of his left cheek, right over to the bridge of his nose. Right under that tattoo, there was 69 tattoo. He was wearing a white wife beater and grey sweat pants. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before he stuck his hand out to the side of his mouth slightly twitching upwards.

"My name is Shuhei Hisagi, nice to meet you," he said in a friendly way, which was the complete opposite of his appearance.

"Uh, oh, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki," he said, reaching his hand out and grabbing his outstretched one giving it a shake.

"Well, just warning you, I play Call of Duty Black Opps a lot, so if you are the type of person that likes quiet, we arnt going to get along very well." He said smirking as he pulled his hand out of Ichigos.

"No, that's fine, I don't like quiet people," Ichigo said, smirking as well.

"You wanna pl-" Hisagi started, but was cut off by his cell phone ringing in his room. "Let me just get that," he said, trailing off at the end as he walked into his room and looked around for his phone.

"Hello?" he said when he answered his phone. Ichigo could hear a faint female voice on the other side of the line, and whoever it was caused Hisagi to smile a bit.

"Hey Akage, what's up?"

"…"

"Hm… no, I can come now if you want, my roommate just got here, so I'll be over in a bit, ok." He said, turning of his x-box and putting his remote on top of the TV.

"Bye." He said, closing his phone. "Can you cook?" Hisagi asked, pulling off his top and throwing it to a random corner of his room before going to his dresser and putting on a tight fitting black long sleeve shirt.

"Uh yeah, why?" Ichigo asked as Hisagi strpped his sweats off and putt on a pair of jeans.

"Because I can't and I don't like takeout," he responded, putting his phone into his pocket and walking to the door. "Later," he said before walking out the door. Ichgo sighed before walking over to his room and started unpacking his stuff. 'I think we can get along well,' he thought, 'as long as he doesn't bring his girlfriend over…'

* * *

I hope this goes better than the last story I tried to write. I'll try to get out as many chapters I can, maybe one a week, minimum 2 a month (hopefully).


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

"Hello?" Rukia asked as she walked into her dorm room, blowing her stray raven bang away from her eyes while she dragged in the last of her suitcases. She had just escaped her brothers' rules about how she should act around all the other people in the collage and the Kuchiki honor. She knows her brother means well, but after hearing it day in and day out, she was growing very tired of it. He hasn't been as persistent as he is now with how she is to act around people, but since their older sister's death, he made sure she kept up the impassive Kuchiki front all the time.

"Hey! Are you my new roommate?" The girl asked, as she came out of her room. She had bright, long wavy orange hair and deep green eyes. She was slightly tanned, and was standing at about 5'2". She was in a salmon strapless dress that reached her mid-thigh.

"Um, yeah,"

"That's cool, but you are pretty short," The ginger said, patting her on the head. Rukia glared up at her, causing Akage to smirk down at her. "Im Akage," she said, extending her hand out to Rukia.

"Im Rukia," She sarted, "But if you don't mind me asking, are you the model Akage Senshi?"

"Hm, yes, and aren't you Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchikis little sister?"

"yes,"

"That's cool, I've talked to your brother a lot before, hes not as cold and scary as people say he is," Akage said before turning around and walking to the small living room, plopping down onto the dark blue couch. "Can you cook?"

"No,"

"Then I will, I'm pretty good at cooking if I do say so myself,"

"Well, im going to go unpack my stuff now," Rukia said turning around and going to her room.

"Alright," Akage said, pulling her phone out of her dress pocket. As Rukia started unpacking, she could hear Akages muffled voice through the walls. After a minute or so, she quieted down; the only noise was the soft patting of her feet on the wooden floor that got louder as she got closer to her room. "Hey Rukia, my boyfriend is coming over, ok," Akage said as she walked down the small hall between their two bedrooms. Rukia gave a short "yeah" in response before going back to unpacking her things. Just as she was putting her last text book on her shelf, there was a knock at the front door. "Coming!" Rukia heard before the sound of the door opening and closing filled the room. 'As long as they don't do anything ecchi while im in the dorm, im fine with it…"

* * *

Chapter two is done.

It's super short and not as detailed as I would like, but oh well. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

It's been a few weeks since everyone has settled in to their dorms and started classes and everything has gone well for every one so far. I have made more friends than I thought, I met Akages boyfriend, Shuhei who is really nice, Ichigo, his roommate, Orihime and Tatsuki, the girls next door to us. I also reunited with an old friend of mine from grade school, Renji. I found out a lot about everyone in these past few weeks, Ichigo's father is the crazy doctor that runs the clinic on the other side of Karakura, Orihime and Tatsuki were best friends since grade school, which is kind of hard to imagine since they are so different personality wise, and they also went to high school with Ichigo. I also learned from experience the Orihime is not a good cook, and was throwing up for a week from her ice cream creation.

"ICHIGO~" I heard coming down the hall towards the seven of us. Next to me, I heard Ichigo sigh before turning around and putting his hand out in a fist, just in time for whoevers face it was to slam right into it.

"Shut up Keigo. There are classes going on that you are disturbing," Ichigo said before turning around and walking away.

"But Ichigo, you're my pal, you can't treat me like this after how much we went through," Keigo whined as he trailed after him.

"Don't worry about him Rukia; he gets this from Ichigo all the time. They have known each other since high school," Tatsuki explained as she followed after them, Orihime trailing behind. Akage, Shuhei, Renji and I shared a look of confusion before we followed after them, Ichigos yelling and Keigos whining flowing through the halls. When we caught up to them, we were all outside. Ichigo was talking to Keigo and another guy with black hair before they said their good byes and the two walked away, Ichigo walking back to us.

"Sorry about that guys, I didn't think they would come to this collage," Ichigo said apologetically.

"Its ok," Akage said to him, "their your friends that you haven't seen since high school."

"Ok, good. Now, where were we going again?" Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head. I noticed this not too long after we met, it's something he does a lot in an awkward situation or when he's embarrassed. I also noticed that Ichigo and Akage looked and acted alike in a lot of ways. They are both tan, taller than me, but Akage is about 5 inches shorter than Ichigo, and have orange hair. They both have the same habits and want to be the same type of person. Ichigo in taking University courses to become a doctor like his father, and Akage is taking Collage courses to become a nurse. The list goes on and on. When I asked Akage about this she said that they weren't related and she has never seen Ichigo before in her life.

"We are going to go get Ulquiorra then we are going back to my dorm," Akage stated matter of factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but it wasn't, since no one esce knew where we were going. I noticed Orihimes face flush slightly at the mention of Ulquiorras name, but didn't say anything about it.

Hisagi, Ichigo and Renji pulled up in front of us and started talking, leaving me with the girls.

"Rukia, can I ask you something," Akage said, looking over at me, thankfully not catching Orihime or Tatsukis attention.

"Sure," I replied warily, not know what she was going to ask me.

"Is Renji gay?" she asked. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"What?!" I yelled in a hushed tone, not wanting the boys to hear us.

"Well I know your brother used to teach you and Renji taekwondo, and that there is a 5 year age difference between the two of you," she started, "and Renji is _always _talking about him. Byakuya this Byakuya that, Byakuya is so amazing blah blah blah. Long story short, I think he likes your brother," Akage said, her wild hand gestures ending with her little rant.

"And you came up with that?! He has never said anything like that to me,"

"Because your Byakuyas sister, you might say something to him,"

"Humph, stupid ass baboon, not telling me a damn thing…" I unconsciously whispered, causing Akage to look over at me. "What?"

"Nothin', I never heard you swear before, that's all," Akage said. There was a silence for a while, not an awkward one, but I peaceful one. I could hear the rhythmic thumping of our feet on the pavement as we made our way to the dorms, other students rushing off to get to class or to go to their own dorm to relax.

"Akage," Tatsuki said as she walked over to where we were. She whispered something in her ear, before running off to her karate class, whatever Tatsuki said causing her to bust out laughing.

"Pft, AH HAHAHAHA~!" Her laughter seemed to come out of nowhere, bubbling up in her throat and coming out in a loud, musical laughter, causing the guys to stop and turn around, giving her a puzzled look, as well as some other student walking by. As her laughter quieted down, I could hear Tatsukis faint laughter as she ran off.

"Nothing, nothing. It's nothing," I said pushing at Ichigos back to turn him around.

"Whatever you say, midget," Ichigo said, earning him a swift kick in the calf, causing him to yelp out in pain. That's another thing Akage and Ichigo had in common; they both like to call me midget...

* * *

Chapter 3 done! Still not as long as I hoped, but oh well, R&R please.

And to anyone out there against the Renji and Byakuya pair, i don't care, just ignore it, I'm one of those Yaoi crazed fangirls, don't judge.


End file.
